Men go to battle Women wage wars
by I saw the monster in you
Summary: To become a weapon, you need to be cold. You need to be calculating. You need to be merciless. I am none of those things, but with my only other option being death, I have no other choice. 'Why not choose death', you ask? I made a promise. And you can't break a promise. *Rated M. Better to be safe than sorry.*
1. The hunt

**This is my first story...finally. Please read this first chapter/introduction and let me know what you think :) I don't own the characters of Inuyasha, so not suing me would be awesome.**

She ran swiftly, and more importantly, _quietly_ through the alleyways of the Western Kingdom, but her pursuers were insatiable. Over the years she had learned to be silent, for that was what saved you, and right now, she could only hear the pounding feet of the Kingsguard chasing her. What she had done was yet to be seen, and if she had it her way, it would never be, but alas, fate was not on her side that morning. Turning the corner of an alleyway she traipsed hundreds of times before when she had nothing better to do, she found herself face-to-face with a brick wall. It was high, maybe seven feet, but she knew that she had scaled walls higher before. This time though, she wasn't sure she'd make it in time. Without another second to spare, she angled towards the right building wall before jumping and pushing off with her bare feet, her hands scraping on the top of the wall as she barely grabbed it. Heaving herself up, she was on her stomach and over, dropping much more nimbly. Catching her breath for a second, she heard her pursuers curse before she remembered that there were 6 of them, and they could easily get over the wall together. She started moving again, this time with a renewed vigor as she quickly sought out the nearest place to hide from their sight. With the Kingsguard having eyes all over the Kingdom, it was easier said than done, but no one really noticed a dirty orphan in this part of town anyway. She could easily slip through the cracks.

It wasn't until 20 minutes later, when she had let her guard down, that they had found her once again, only this time, there were at least 15 guardsmen. Cursing harshly, she started to run again, only to collide against metal. The force knocked her on her bottom and she could feel blood start to drip down her nose. Before she could wipe it away, her arms were gripped forcefully, and tightly before she was dragged upwards. She let out a sharp hiss in pain, but otherwise said nothing, only glaring at the smug Kingsguard. They dragged her away and towards the castle where she was to be sentenced for her crimes...whatever they may be.

She was pulled through the castle, barely being given enough time to keep up with the men's long strides. She could she both royals and servants eyeing her with blatant disgust and curiousness. She knew how she looked to them, and they were probably right. In her state of distraction, she was led to a set of large doors that were painted gold, with the phases of the moon carved in them. One of the guards knocked and waited before hearing a loud 'enter.' She was moving again, before they stood at the bottom of the throne of the King. She was practically shoved forward, and the surprising movement caused her to fall harshly onto her knees. She gritted her teeth in pain, but refused to look up at him.

"Do you know why you were brought here, _ningen_?" She clenched her jaw, ignoring the demon. After a moment, it was obvious that she wouldn't respond, and he spoke again. "Raise her head." Her hair was tightly pulled back by the large hand of one of the Kingsguard, jerking her head and line of sight upward. It landed on the King of the Western Lands. He was a dog demon, with long white hair, and bright golden orbs that were so very cold and cruel. He had the markings of royalty on his cheekbones and forehead, and he stared down at her hatefully, but she could see the smallest amount of curiosity and intrigue flash through them, and she probably knew why that was too.

When his Kingsguard led the small girl into his throne room, he was positively uninterested. It was another human girl, caught stealing, no doubt. She wore a tattered grey shirt that was too large on her frame, falling off one of her shoulders, and dark brown capris that were covered in dirt. She was barefoot and dirt and grime covered her from head to toe. Her black hair was long but stringy from the lack of baths, and he saw that she was barefoot. Dry blood covered her mouth and chin, having spilled from her nose, but it didn't seem to bother her. Her anger spiked the air with a spicy sharpness that tore through the crowded scents of everyone else, and the King had to suppress a smirk. She refused to look at him, and when he had forced her gaze up, he had an idea why. Her black eyes stared hatefully into his, and he knew that he had found a child of misfortune.

"Child of misfortune..." The king started, "Do you know why you were brought here?" Her gaze narrowed.

"No." A light smirk graced his cold features.

"You will become my weapon."


	2. The meeting

**Hey guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter. They'll vary in length, depending on what inspiration hits me, lol. **

Shock flooded her system as she heard what the King wished of her. Just as she was about to refuse, he spoke again, amusement lacing his tone.

"If you refuse, there is always the option of death." It was spoken casually, as though he spoke of the weather. If possible, the dirty girl had glared even harder at him. "Now, now," he chided. "I'm always fair to my people, even when they _are_ human. I have given you an option. Most kings would kill you and be done with it, but I'm giving you the chance to do something with your bleak existence." A slew of curse words threatened to rip from her throat, but at the last minute, she swallowed it all. She closed her eyes for a moment, seeming to think it over, and the King patiently waited, the light smirk back on his features. When her obsidian gaze fixed itself onto him, he could read his answer. He finally moved since they entered the room, standing tall. He walked down the six steps to stand in front of her.

"Stand." He commanded. She hesitated, before rising. She only reached his chest. Barely. "Consider yourself lucky to have a King so merciful to return your life to you." She bit her tongue to stop a snide comment, and gave him a quick nod. He gave a sound of displeasure as he looked her over. "You're filthy. You will be cleaned before you even _think_ of being in my presence any longer. Follow out the old cat demoness, Aisha. She will tend to you." Before she could ask who that was, an older woman who was about her height stood next to her, bowing slightly. She had greying black hair, and bright green eyes that were set into a tan face. She had a gentle smile and touch as she steered her towards the exit.

"This way dear. We'll take you to the baths and then we'll get you to your room."

"He really is a good King, albeit a bit rough around the edges." She couldn't help snorting. Aisha frowned, and started on the girl's hair. It was longer than she had first guessed, falling to her lower back, which was riddled with scars, some large, but most small. The cat demoness spoke carefully. "Although...you are rough around the edges as well, no?" She watched the girl tense under her ministrations, before pulling away, turning to face her. She lowered her body until the water reached her chin, and she stared at Aisha with hard black eyes.

"I can wash myself." Aisha nodded in acceptance and defeat, and started to back out of the room.

"Your clothes are on the chair by the door. What is your name child?" She didn't respond for so long that Aisha decided to leave. Just before she closed the door to the bath area, she heard her respond in a soft voice.

"Rin."

The old woman was kind, she supposed, although she had a nasty habit of being nosy. Her small fingers absentmindedly brushed the small of her back, as she was pulled into her past.

She was running from a merchant this time. She was much younger, maybe 10 or 11, and she wasn't as quick as she was now. Wasn't as clever as she was now. She was at least 5 feet in front of him, but the space was quickly closing. She found a set of boxes that were propped against a wall, and she knew that if she could reach them, she'd be free. Just as she jumped on the boxes, and braced to jump onto the wall, she felt someone grab her arm, jerking her out of the air, and throwing her carelessly onto the ground. She was a sturdy girl, always had been, but she couldn't avoid the damage of being thrown on broken glass. 'Glassmaker' she had corrected in her mind when she wasn't completely dazed from the smack of her head on concrete. 'He was a glassmaker.' Little shards of glass were imbedded in her back, causing little spots of blood, but the largest piece, a jagged monstrosity she found to be the size of her forearm when it was removed from her, lay half in her lower back on the right side, and half out. Her scream was shrill, causing everyone in the market to turn to her and the older man, but at that point, he had disappeared. The last thing she remembered from that memory was feminine hands reaching for her as she blacked out from the pain.

The water was cold when Rin had finally decided to get out. The clothing she was given consisted of fitted dark blue capris, and a white quarter length shirt that buttoned down, and tucked into her pants. On her feet were thin dark blue flats. She had left her hair down, as she exited the bath area, seeing Aisha waiting for her at the end of the hall. As she walked towards the old woman, she noticed that she was dressed in a long dark blue skirt that skimmed the stone floors, and a white long-sleeve. The older woman smiled gently at her.

"This outfit will be your main one to wear. As Sesshomaru-sama's weapon, you also have a second outfit that he will give to you when the situation calls for it." Rin only nodded, following the woman to what she assumed was the throne room.

This was not the throne room. That much was clear. Her gaze swept over the room whose walls were covered in maps, and the sigil of the King. There were three long tables that formed a 'U', with Rin and Aisha standing at the open end of it. At the head of the table, the King stood there, arguing with a cat demon over some maps. The two tables facing each other held men who were currently arguing over battle strategies between one another, or what the best technique was to take down a wolf or bird or cat demon was. Rin noticed, however, that while the King was a dog demon, most of his people were demons of other races. In the room of thirty men, maybe 5 of them were actually dog demons as well, not including the King. Taking in her surroundings, she was caught off-guard when he spoke.

"Child." The room plunged into silence as soon as he spoke, and they all turned to the newcomers.

'If the girl is uncomfortable, she covers it up well.' Sesshomaru mused as he watched her. He knew the moment they had entered, but he wanted to see how she would act without his attention. That and that imbecile Dachi had the audacity to argue with him about whether it was wise to have groups of 3 and 4 check the borders every day. He had told him "only if you want to make sure your throat isn't slit in the night." Needless to say, Dachi had quieted rather quickly. Now that he had addressed someone, everyone's attention had turned to her. They were obviously curious as to why this human girl with seemingly no skill had decided to enter this War Room. She stood there, with her back straight, eyeing every single one of his generals, both retired or otherwise.

"Come." He told her. Her coal orbs flicked to his, before she slowly strode to stand in front of him, the table separating them. He could see the lingering anger smoldering below her calm mask, and it set a light smirk on his features.

He spoke to her as if she were a dog. It pissed her off beyond belief, but with her back against the wall, she couldn't do anything about it. She could see he was enjoying himself at her misfortune, which seemed ironic in itself, but she couldn't let her mind wander. Not with all of these people around.

"What we have here, gentlemen, is a child of misfortune." he addressed the room. She could feel the air tense, bordering on disbelief, and she knew that what he would tell them next would push them over. "I know that you are all wondering why this little human is even in this part of my castle, and the answer to that is simple." There was a beat of silence before, "She is my weapon."

It seemed that they didn't hear him for a moment, for their reaction was delayed. One moment, they all blankly looked at him, then in the next second, there was an uproar, every single person jumping out of their seat, and shooting questions to him.

"A weapon? You've gotta be kidding!" "Are you serious? This puny little thing?" "You realize she's a girl, right? And a _human_ on top of that." "A weapon for what?" That last question, he decided to answer.

"She's a weapon who will kill the infection."

"Infection?" That question came from Dachi. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Not every Kingdom is perfect, and in order to make it so, you need to take out the things that make it imperfect. That is what she is for. No one will no who she is, no one will tie this girl," He pointed to her. "to the killer." The more the demons thought about it, the more it made sense. Dachi looked at her. She was thin and pale, with dark hair and eyes. She looked as frail as a doll.

"How do we know that you have what it takes?" Rin's gaze honed in on Dachi, and narrowed.

"Your King has hired me, isn't that proof enough?" Her tone was curt as she responded, but not once was it arrogant. She was merely stating facts. Disbelief and embarrassment colored Dachi's face as he was at a lost for words, Sesshomaru sat back in his seat and smirked. 'Yes...she'll do.'


	3. The fight

**This chapter isn't too long, but I hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless. Let me know what you think!**

He watched his Lord's weapon flick over his person, before dismissing him. She had turned to once again face Sesshomaru, and he could see the animosity crackle in her gaze. She was not happy with being here. Dachi could not blame her. She was a human in a place full of demons, and she was a female on top of that. She would immediately be discarded once her use was over, and even when she was an important piece, her treatment was unlikely to change. He truly did not envy her position, but he couldn't help but hate her. She was too arrogant for her race, especially with having eyes of Death. Those with eyes as black as hers were called 'children of misfortune' for a reason. Not only was the misfortune brought on them for being ostracized in their own homes, but the misfortune spoke of in the name was the fact that they had an uncanny, and uncomfortable ability that not even the strongest of demons had. They could cheat death, for they were blessed, or cursed, however you looked at it, with the blood of _Shinigami_. That's not to say that they are immortal. They can die of natural causes, but if anything else happens, their life is returned to them. Each _Shinigami i_s different, and as such, each child of misfortune is as well. Although, they all had the ability of enhanced healing. One child could have the ability to sense souls, while another had the ability to take them without causing damage to the physical body. Their strength also varied. Weaker children only had one ability or a few general ones, such as enhanced reflexes or flexibility, or even agility. An average black-eyed child had at most two abilities, with general abilities as well. The abilities varied as well, going from mental manipulation, to pyrokinetics. Seeing as how they could be a real threat, 200 years ago, they were hunted down and killed, but still, the blood found a way to survive. They are not as widely known as they were then, and if Dachi was correct, there couldn't be more than maybe 20 of them left. That made Sesshomaru's weapon rare. He realized, with a start, that he had been zoning out, only to hear Sesshomaru telling everyone to leave. Dachi couldn't help but blurt out what he was thinking before he realized his attention had been elsewhere.

"Is she an average?" Everyone turned to him in surprise, even the girl, but he couldn't take it back now. Sesshomaru stood, and stood face-to-face with Dachi. He swung an arm out towards his weapon.

"Would you like to find out yourself?"

Her chest burned in anger. They were treating her as if she were some caged animal they could poke a stick at. After that idiotic cat had asked what she was, they were all led, as if she were on show, to a training ground outside. It was expansive, and in a matter of moments, everyone had wanted to see what had gotten their precious _'Sesshomaru-sama's'_ attention. 'I'll make sure he is severely disappointed.' Rin thought, picking up a pair of twin daggers that were embedded with onyx in their silver handles. She slowly spun them as she slid off her flats. Dachi had picked up a long bow staff sword that gleamed in the mid-afternoon light. Flicking his dark brown hair out of his face, he looked over at her weapon of choice with a smug grin and stepped forward, in position. She fought the urge to spit at him, and stepped forward as well. Another indiscriminate demon came forward, signaling for them to start the fight, and Rin had to immediately duck and step to the side to avoid Dachi swinging his weapon in a wide arc before bringing it harshly to the ground where she stood not moments before. She clenched her jaw, keeping a wide berth between him and herself, trying to figure out how to win this fight without giving away too much of her ability. The odds are, her actual level wouldn't be taken kindly and she would probably be killed anyway. After going through all of this, she just couldn't let that happen. In her distraction, Dachi had swung the bow staff with the blunt side of the sword, hitting Rin in her ribs, causing her to yelp in pain, and almost drop her daggers. She fixed her grip on the weapons before glaring at Dachi. He smirked tauntingly at her, and she lunged for him, crossing her daggers so they would catch his weapon and raise it up. It did exactly as she thought it would, and she got the satisfaction of watching the complete shock on his face before she lifted her foot and solidly kicked him in his chest. He didn't fly back as far as she would've liked, but he still dropped to his knees to grasp at his chest. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the King watching her with barely concealed curiosity. Her opponent was breathing almost frantically, and Rin had to admit that it brought her some mild amusement, although that was rather dark of her. Sturdiness-wise, he seemed to be just a little under her, probably from being a cat demon, but he was quick enough to make up for it. However, she was faster. She twisted her upper body to survey the damage to her ribs, and could tell that they were at least bruised, which should heal before nightfall, unless she took a beating. She felt a shift in the air, and before she could try and alter it in any way, Dachi had come at her again...only with his claws.

Rin was immediately put on defense as the cat demon came after her with his claws. It was implicitly stated beforehand that they would only use weapons, and Rin planned to use that to her advantage to hide her abilities, but it seemed that she had riled Dachi up too much. He was coming closer and closer, and Rin knew that it would be hard for her to win this fight while keeping a reign on her abilities. However, she wasn't going to let Dachi do her in either; the cat simply wasn't worthy in her eyes. If Rin knew that she could win, she would, regardless of what it meant. Her pride was on the line, and growing up the way she had...it was all she had left. She quickly threw the daggers off to the side, imbedding them into the soft ground, before she focused completely on Dachi. She had found the man annoying before, but he was absolutely ridiculous now. The boy could barely hold his temper, and Rin was pissed to have to handle his tantrum. She quickly sought a link with his mind, but his anger was so strong and blind, that she couldn't reach him, for his mind had been shut off to his baser instincts. Barely dodging one of his claws, she realized that he was fighting to kill. She growled under her breath, and started to think of what she could do that wouldn't reveal too much about her. 'Stealing his soul is out of the question' she thought as he swung at her again. He was too reckless to get close to, and Rin wasn't sure that she could get close enough without sustaining damage. That, and stealing a soul was a rare ability, and wouldn't go by unnoticed. She was distracted, and Dachi had gotten a hit on her, causing her right arm to have three perfect lines going down it, with little rivulets of blood. He took on a feral grin as he licked the blood from his claws. _Her blood_. Almost immediately, the wound had healed itself, but it still made Rin furious to be bested by some beast who couldn't even properly control himself. Disregarding the fact that she should be suppressing her abilities, she lifted her arms, blue flames coalescing around her hands and fingertips out of thin air. She cocked her head to the side as Dachi watched her with an look of complete hostility. She was trying to find a break in his madness to figure his next move, but it seemed that even he did not know that. Before he could decide, Rin flicked her wrist to the grass in front of Dachi, causing the flame to jump from her hand to the grass. It burst to life, and as if it were following her thoughts, in circled him, trapping him completely. She left her one hand still engulfed in flames as she turned to face the King.

"You have gotten your wish. Now call him off." He only looked at her with a smirk on his face, but his golden orbs flashed darkly, a sign of his anger at being told what to do by her. Rin sighed, before flicking her other wrist towards the ring of fire. It surged up and inward and outward wildly, momentarily blinding everyone there. When the flames had died down, Dachi was laying, unconscious on the ground, soot covering him. Rin had said nothing, merely walked back towards the castle.

She had gotten no further than the first floor when her neck was gripped from behind and she was shoved against a pillar next to the staircase. Her eyes, slightly surprised, looked up into burning amber orbs.

"_Ningen,"_ The king had hissed harshly. "You think you are clever, but you have not fooled me. I know that you are no average Child of Misfortune, and if you even think of trying to trick me," his hold tightened, and his claws pressed her further into the granite. "It would not be in your best interest." His threat carried out, he released her just as quickly and disappeared from sight. Rin collapsed at the base of the pillar, lightly holding her neck, searching to see if anyone was around. There was no one.

She woke that night to screams in her ears. Much to her surprise, it was her own voice splitting the silence of the castle. Immediately, she clasped her hands over her mouth, straining to listen to whether or not she woke someone up. After a moment, she heard nothing, and threw her covers back. She felt restricted and it was a consuming fear that had plagued her since she was young. All her life, ever since she had lost her family, she was tossed from prison to prison. It didn't matter that she had been free to roam the Western Kingdom, it was still a cage. The only thing that ever changed was the shape of it. Rin leaned forward, her palms pressed harshly into her eyes as her obsidian hair covered her, shielding her temporarily from the world. She took a deep breath, before tensing. She sensed someone in her room. Trying not to make it obvious that she knew there was an intruder, she pushed her awareness, before she realized that they were too close. By the time she went to look up, they had tightly grabbed her upper arms and pressed her into the mattress, almost covering her whole body with theirs. The fear of being trapped caused her to buck wildly, trying to throw them off of her. A growl filled the air as a dagger was pressed to her neck tightly. She stilled and recognized it as the one she fought Dachi with earlier in the day. Knowing who it was, she lifted her gaze to face the cruelly smirking cat demon, his emerald orbs shining in the moon light. Before she could demand what he was doing there, he spoke to her, sending a chill down her spine.

"It seems as if your blood calls out to me, little doom bringer. So you're mine for the taking." Her eyes darkened in fury and she tried to rear up, before he pressed the dagger tighter. She could feel it break skin, and Dachi clucked his tongue.

_"Look at what you made me do...~"_ He said with a fake pout on his features. He lowered the dagger to rest above her heart as his tongue pressed flatly against her neck to lick up the blood. A wave of revulsion hit her, and she couldn't help the small whimper that escaped her lips. He rubbed his nose against her jawline, shushing her. "_Hush._ We don't want anyone to hear us, now do we? The king will surely dispose of you if he finds out what you're doing, allowing his people into your bed." Rin's eyes widened in terror. 'You wouldn't.' They seemed to say. The demon's grin proved her otherwise. Before Rin could avoid it, he pressed his mouth harshly over hers, and she felt him try to pry her mouth open. She turned her face away with as much force as she could muster, causing one of his fangs to cut her lower lip in the process. He grinned wildly, before wrapping his hands on either side of her face and sucking her lower lip harshly into his mouth. Rin flinched under him, and he chuckled, releasing her. Before she could react, he was up and leaving her room.

"Goodbye for now, my little terror."

**I really had no idea what I wanted to do with this last part of this chapter, but I'm mostly satisfied with it. I tried to make it a little dark, and I hope I delivered. **


	4. The mission

**Onto chapter 4! I hope you guys enjoy it. Review, and let me know what you think. :)If you haven't noticed, I've been playing on the fact of Rin being mute, but instead of making her mute, she doesn't speak more than necessary. It was a habit she picked up in order to run and hide. They can't find you if they don't hear you, after all. Don't worry, I'm not going to drop this story, or any of my stories! My attention is constantly pulled in many directions but I'll always try to update once a week. Thank you so much for your feedback! (RIN14, NekoxUsa, icegirljenni, and KewlFoxyKatt!) I've also fixed a little problem with format ;) Enjoy.**

She didn't fall asleep that night after he had left. She merely laid, huddled protectively in her covers at the top of her bed, spreading her awareness far over the castle. By the time the sun had risen, and the castle bustled to life, Rin decided to leave the 'safety' of her room. She was dressed in the same outfit she had worn yesterday, and left her hair down, to swish side-to-side from her movements. She was completely silent, only taking everything in, making sure that she would not come across him again. The servants had left their gazes down now, but she could tell it was out of fear. They had seen what she had done to Dachi, and although he had healed relatively quickly, they knew that her strength went further than what she had displayed on the training ground. A light smirk quirked onto her mouth before disappearing just as quickly. 'People always fear the unknown.'

She sighed through her nose before she went in search of Aisha. For some reason, she knew that the woman would not look at her any differently than before Rin had revealed her abilities. She passed a mirror and couldn't help glancing at herself. Her pale skin held dark circles under her eyes from her lack of sleep, but she could see that the cut on her lip and neck was healed. 'The perks of bringing death, I suppose.' That thought left the smile lingering longer, but it still dropped when she thought as to how she had gotten those cuts. A tiny shiver raced down her back, and she clenched her fists. Before she punched the mirror, she turned and briskly set out to find the older cat demoness.

It turned out that the cat demoness had found her. A hand had clasped onto Rin's thin wrist, causing the 17 year old to turn towards her, her other hand raised to hit whoever grabbed her. Aisha frowned, but did not pull away. Instead, she stepped closer, watching Rin's eyes the whole time.

"Who hurt you, child?" Her voice was soft, but fierce at the same time, and Rin thought that she was probably a mother. She faltered at the statement, and roughly pulled her hand away.

"No one." Aisha had dropped the discussion and stepped back, once again giving Rin her space. But Rin wasn't fooled, she could see the suspicion in the older woman's light green gaze. It terrified her for a moment, before she realized that Aisha's eyes were so much lighter than his. Infinitely kinder. She finally relaxed, and let the woman drag her to wherever it was she was needed.

"It seems that Sesshomaru-sama has decided to give you your first assignment." Rin could easily sense the woman's annoyance at that. Instead of asking why, she only responded with, "Oh?" The older woman glanced at Rin, and smiled.

"You can imagine, I'm none too happy about it. It is way too early for you to head out after what happened yesterday." Rin's gaze snapped to Aisha, but the woman was too absorbed in her thoughts, and she realized with relief that the woman was speaking about the spar. The woman led her to the War Room, Rin realized belatedly. Aisha knocked, and after a moment, they heard 'enter.' Aisha opened the door for Rin and then followed in after.

This time, it was only the King in the room. His white hair was down, draping behind him like a silk cloth, and Rin felt a slight twinge of envy. His cold gold orbs watched her silently, before he told her to come forward. Rin glanced to Aisha, but the woman was standing by the door with her head bowed. Rin stepped forward, once again standing right in front of the impassive King, with only a table separating them. On the table was an outfit. He pushed it towards Rin, and she examined the clothing. The shirt was long-sleeved, dark blue, and could pull up to rest on her nose, covering half of her face. 'Useful' she thought idly. It stretched, and seemed skintight, which would be good in her line of work. Her pants, were fashioned after the harem pants she had seen around the Bazaars in the Kingdom. These pants, however, were skintight until her knees, where it flared out slightly to allow her easier movement. They were black, and had two zipper pockets on either side. Her shoes slid on like socks, with the bottom of them having grips. After her inspection, she raised her onyx orbs to the King. He merely stared at her, and Rin did something she had never done in her life. She bowed.

She didn't say thank you, but she could see the slight surprise in his gaze. Rin did not wish to examine the King's soul. Standing so close, she could feel the death that surrounded him, the lives he had taken in his long life. It made her sad, and just a bit angry that he had tried to take her job, deciding who would die and who-She stopped abruptly, shaking her head slightly. That was not her job. She didn't want that job. She looked back at the King.

"Your mission..."

Night had fallen, and Rin was thankful that she would not have to hide in her room, wide awake in fear. She would, however, have to stay awake this night. She pulled the top of her shirt from her face, breathing out into the chilled air. She was leaning precariously on the top of a roof in one of the dirtier parts of the kingdom. Her head was tilted, the bun on her head making it slightly heavy, but her awareness combing over every person in the vicinity. Her lord had-Rin froze, realizing her slip of her thoughts. Clenching her jaw, she searched for the man the King had said would be living in one of the apartments below.

He was trying to upstart a rebellion of the proles against the bourgeois, and her job was to silence the man, but not kill him. At the time, Rin had felt slight horror grip her, but she could not ignore the larger part of her that was thrilled. She was searching for a soul with thoughts of rebellion, and hatred towards the kingdom, and unfortunately, quite a few of the proles had these thoughts. One of them, however, was stronger than the rest, and more dangerous than the rest, and she quickly sought him out. She lifted her shirt back up over her mouth, and scaled the side of the apartment building she was on, dropping silently to the street below.

She looked at a small building that she knew he and three others were in. She pressed her hand against a door that was closest to him, and with a deep breath, she shifted her density, becoming like smoke. Her body went through the door with ease, and she shivered, returning back to herself. She took in her surroundings, and realized that the building only had two rooms. In one of them, two young girls slept, and in the third, the man slept. Rin ignored the small children, and walked over to the side of the man's bed. He was laying on his back, and Rin could see that he was maybe 4 years older than her at the most.

He had shaggy blond hair that covered his face, which looked quite peaceful at the moment. She crouched down next to his face, and took a breath, looking to the small girls. Effortlessly, she led them into a deeper sleep, one that would let them sleep through this torture. When she was satisfied they wouldn't wake, she looked back down to the man, only for his piercing blue eyes to be staring at her, the sleep still fogging his mind. She almost pulled back in surprise, before she leaned forward, one hand cupping over his mouth. Underneath her cover, she bit her lip, urging him to hold still and be quiet with her mind. After a moment his body went slack, but his eyes were filling with terror. She pulled out a dagger, a different one than from the spar. This dagger was her own. It's blade was made out of dragonstone, while it's handle was made from antiqued bronze. The handle was covered in delicate, intricate, swirling patterns.

She pressed her dagger to his neck, signaling for him to calm down, lest he wished for a smile on his throat. After a moment of silence, she watched him nod the tiniest of bits, and she pulled her hand away from his now mute mouth. Rin bit her lip, hesitating the slightest of moments, before she forced open his mouth, grabbing his tongue and slicing the knife clean through. Shock filled the man's orbs before terror and pain clouded them, but no matter how he tried, he could not use his vocal cords. Rin gently closed his mouth, holding her hand over it, a golden light emitting from her palm. Even though she couldn't see it, she knew her magic was closing off the severed end, staunching the bleeding. Only a fleeting emotion she identified as relief flickered through his cobalt orbs before he slumped completely, his eyes shutting. The pain had knocked him unconscious. In a matter of moments, Rin had laid the same hand over his temple, altering his mind, making him believe that some random broke in in the middle of the night, and cut his tongue for trying to overthrow the king. True enough that he wouldn't question the memory, false enough that he wouldn't figure out the truth. Just as quietly, she slipped into the night, blending with the shadows.

Rin didn't try to fool herself. She knew she was cruel. There were dozens of ways she could've handled last night, but some twisted, sadistic part of her enjoyed cutting his tongue out, tasting his fear in the air. She could've numbed his senses so he didn't feel a thing, she could've forced him back to sleep and altered his memories so he didn't try to overthrow the King...she could've made him mute through a mental link! Instead she chose none of these, and went the cruelest way: harming him physically, but hindering him so he couldn't even call for help. He had to deal with his pain while his family laid in the next room not 15 feet away.

When Aisha found Rin that morning, the girl was crouched on her balcony railing, a dagger in her hands, dangling between her legs. The girl's back was to her, with her hair in a high ponytail, and Aisha saw that she still had her pants on from last night. Other than that, she was barefoot and her upper chest was wrapped tightly in bandages. If it weren't for her long hair, Aisha would've said that she looked like a boy.

"Rin?" She called tentatively. The girl only tossed her dagger up in the air, and caught it by it's blade in response. Aisha, gently closed her bedroom door, stepping further into the room. "Rin, dearie, can you please come down from there and talk to me in here?" Another throw in response.

"Why? I can hear you from here." Aisha wrung her hands, unsure of what exactly the young girl was capable of.

"I'm just uncomfortable with you on such a precarious platform. Please, to ease this old heart of mine?" She heard Rin sigh, before the girl pushed off of the railing, landing in the doorway of the French doors.

She put her dagger in the sheath connected on her thigh pocket, then turned and looked at Aisha. The cat demoness couldn't help but notice that the air around Rin was different. Something had happened on her mission last night, but Aisha was unsure of what to do to help the girl. She gently grabbed Rin's shoulder, looking into cold coal orbs. She was reminded of the dirty girl who glared at her when she tried to clean her. "I am not your enemy, Rin. I'm here, whenever you're ready, but right now, Sesshomaru-sama is calling for you." Rin nodded only slightly, before starting for the door.

"Uh, Rin-san?" She paused, leaning against the frame to face Aisha. The question was in her features. "Shouldn't you change?" Rin looked down at herself, before her gaze hardened. She walked back into the room, rummaged through one of her drawers, grabbing a small item bound in cloth, before she started for the door once again.

She was definitely getting stares, but she absolutely could not find it in herself to care. She walked with a purpose, her footsteps quick as she made her way to the War Room. Aisha kept up with her, until Rin had just jumped over the second floor balcony, irritated at the slow movement of the others. The cat demoness just gaped at her before she quickly ran for the stairs. Rin waited patiently enough at the bottom of them for the older woman, listening quietly as the woman yelled at her, but still making her way to the War Room.

"-can't believe you would do that! It's a 10 foot drop! Do you know how dangerous that is?!" Rin rolled her eyes at that, and spun on the woman. Her light green eyes widened and she stepped back. "Do you know what it is I do, Aisha? Do you know how _dangerous _it is to be me? If my life were full of 10 foot drops, I sure wouldn't be _here_**,** working for your _**king**__!"_ She spat the word like a curse as her shoulders heaved with her pants. Aisha looked at the girl sadly. She didn't say another word, just walked over to the large doors and knocked.

**What could possibly be waiting for Rin behind those doors? And what did she grab from her drawer? 'cause it sure wasn't a shirt! I think that's the most I've had her speak this whole time. Well, send me your reviews, I can't wait to hear from you guys! :)**


	5. The memory

**Hey guys, back again. I know that I had some mixed reviews about that gory scene Rin had participated in. I wanted to do it like that because I wanted you all to see that although Rin has a sensitive and caring side, she also has a cruel and sadistic one as well. Everyone does, and I just wanted to show you how her fate as a Child of Misfortune has forced her to become. This story isn't going to be dark and depressing, but it's not going to be full of fluff either. Also, I want to thank my guest reviewer ****_Diana...t_****hank you for the kind review! It means so much to me, you have no idea! Nonetheless, I hope you guys continue reading and enjoying this story. Enjoy.**

The War Room was full this time. Upon her entrance, the room quieted, and Rin had immediately noticed that Dachi was once again sitting next to the King. He had smirked at Rin, and she did her best to ignore him. She stood a foot from Sesshomaru, and tossed the small item on the table in front of him. Curiosity flickered through his amber orbs, and he looked up at her, slight amusement showing in his features.

"What is that?" Dachi asked, reaching for the bound item. Rin said nothing, and only stared straight-faced at the inuyoukai. She heard Dachi's yelp of disgust, and she heard the object hit the ground, the bandage wrapped around it unraveling to reveal a severed tongue. The room erupted in whispers and gasps of shock, but still Sesshomaru kept her gaze. He smirked, the left corner of his lips curling up.

"Well done."

"What did you do, _ningen_?" Dachi had blurted in disgust, seemingly forgetting his place. Rin's gaze fell to him in surprise, her mouth slightly open. It seemed that everyone waited with bated breath to see what would happen next. Sesshomaru merely leaned on his forearms, his grin anything but pleasant.

"Yes, _ningen..."_ he seemed to purr the word. "What did you do to bring me such a gift?" Rin had turned back to Sesshomaru, her face neutral once more.

"I carried out the task that you had given me." Was all she had said, simply. He raised an eyebrow.

"How can you be so sure?" Once again, Dachi had addressed her. Her cold gaze cut to him, sharper than her knives. She didn't respond until Sesshomaru had pointedly urged her to answer. She clenched her jaw, turning back to look into amber orbs.

"Because I am good at what I do, _neko-san_." The term was the only tell of her anger, and Dachi had quickly become enraged over it. He had shot up and over his seat and the table, his hands easily wrapping around Rin's thin neck.

Her back collided with the ground harshly as she struggled to get the larger man off of her. Her blunt nails dug into his wrists as she tried to pry him off of her. Around her, his snarls filled the air, along with the clamor of everyone else standing up to watch. She clenched her eyes shut, trying to calm her breathing before she started to panic. She wasn't sure what would happen if she was 'killed.' She didn't want to find out. Rin bucked against the cat demon, trying to force him to slip up, but it seemed to be no use. She heard Dachi chuckle, and lean down to brush his lips against her ear.

"Hold still little doom bringer, I want to watch the life leave your eyes." Coal orbs shot open.

He had to admit that it was slightly surprising to watch one of his own jump the table and attack his weapon. Part of him was furious at Dachi for touching what was his, but another wished to see how his weapon would get out of this predicament. She seemed to be losing, he watched, when she tried unsuccessfully to buck Dachi off of her. Suspicion hit him when the cat demon leaned down close to her ear and whispered something. He watched his weapon's body tense, before her eyes shot open. The next thing he knew, he watched as she reached her hand through the demon's chest.

She could handle him trying to harass her, but trying to kill her was taking it too far. Before she could fully realize what she was doing, she had let go of him, and reached forward, her hand phasing through his chest. She watched his features go lax, his hold loosening and his emerald eyes widening. He sputtered out a gasp, trying to steady himself by putting his hands on either side of her head. Rin didn't notice the looks of terror around the room, she could only focus on the cold feeling of his soul as her fingers grazed it. She shivered slightly, her gaze hazy. Just before she could reach for him with her other hand, he was ripped off of her. She felt like ice water had been thrown on her and she gasped at the sensation of being yanked back to reality. She blinked and looked up at the King. He merely looked down at her, his gaze intrigued and angry.

The room was in an uproar. All of the demons were yelling, demanding to be heard.

"She's a monster!"

"That ningen will turn on us the minute she can!"

"We'd be better off with her dead corpse!" Rin could hear them all now, and it made her cringe. She hadn't meant to go that far, but she refused to cower and apologize. She stood up, with her head high, making eye contact with each one of them.

"**Silence.**" Sesshomaru's calm voice rang through the room with power and authority. Immediately, everyone had retaken their seats, waiting for their King's judgment. Rin could see it in their smug faces that she was expected to be killed. A part of her just wanted to get it done and over with, until she remembered why she had agreed to be his weapon in the first place.

_Dark brown eyes watched her closely as the full moon illuminated their features. Both of them were crouched on top of a building that overlooked the market below. Her hair was short here, cropped to just below her chin, but still as dark as the night. Her companion had hair as dark as hers, but she had seen before, that it did not always stay as such. Watching the fights breaking out below, between the Kingsguard and a group of Proles, she couldn't help but lean forward. A large and decidedly male hand was put in front of her, stopping her from seeing the action better. She pouted and looked over at the male. He was older than her, and much stronger, what with him being 18, and her only 14 or 15. It was a time before she could truly tap into her abilities, and she was happy that way. As long as she had him. He grinned at her, and spoke in a low and rough voice._

_"They'll spot you if we're not careful." She rolled her eyes._

_"It's not like they'll catch me." She boasted. It was fact. She was probably the fastest and most nimble in all of the Western Kingdom, though her small stature helped with that. When she looked at him to see his begrudging agreement she knew was coming, she was surprised to see discomfort and-dare she say it-worry on his face. She leaned closer to him, placing a small hand on his tan forearm. Her face said it all, and he sighed._

_"I'm leaving...come fall. I'm going to travel for a while." Rin's face fell, as she felt dread eat at her heart. 'What about me?' her eyes seemed to plead. He sighed and laid his hand over her head. "Don't worry. I'll come back to you. I promise." He watched her with hard chocolate orbs. "You'll come back to me too, ya hear?" Rin nodded, but he shook his head. "No, Rin. Promise you'll return to me. Promise you'll be here waiting for me when I get back. Say it." She bit her lip, her onyx orbs dropping to the roof, before she sighed and braved looking back up at him._

_"I promise."_

Rin was unsure why she had remembered that. It was ages ago. She hadn't heard from him since, and she never had the heart to try and seek him out. She promised to stay there and wait for him, and she had done it faithfully for the past four years. Four years, and no reward. _Where was he?!_ She was brought out of her musings by cold metal placed on her neck. She stared into cold gold orbs, her own widening slightly. He looked more than apathetic as he threatened her life. She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off.

"You have threatened the life of one of my men. Why should I not kill you right where you stand ningen?" he growled lowly, trying to scare her, but Rin could only be furious at how Dachi would've killed her and had no repercussions. The man had both sexually and physically assaulted her, and yet, she were the one who was being punished. Just because she slipped up. She had lost control. She watched Sesshomaru with wide, seemingly calm, obsidian eyes.

"I made a promise."

**So now we get to see another memory of Rin's, and also the person behind her promise...sort of. How is Sesshomaru going to react to her response? Has Dachi learned his lesson yet? Now that he's had his brush with Death?**


End file.
